Tamaki
Not to be confused with a [[Tamaki (Saihai)|''Saihai no Yukue character]].'' Tamaki (環) is an original character in Warriors All-Stars. Role in Games Warriors All-Stars Tamaki is Shiki's younger sister and the one who is prophesied to inherit the throne. She owns the Yata Mirror as proof of her royal lineage. Having faith in an ancient prophecy discovered by her mother, she uses her royal artifact and the last of the divine spring's powers to summon otherworldly heroes into her realm. Tamaki believes that these heroes' powers will restore the spring's power sources across the land, which will in turn restore her now decaying world and usher in the new ruler's era. Although her summoning spell fails and scatters the heroes, Tamaki is able to immediately find the Dynasty Warriors cast and explain the situation to them. They become her first allies since they realize that they can't return home until the spring is properly restored. Toukiden After the events of Warriors All-Stars, Tamaki is made queen of her world and reigns peacefully. A demon suddenly arrives in her realm, devouring a portion of her castle and sending her to Ōka's world. Ōka had just returned to her home from her Warriors All-Stars adventure and was teleported to Shinonome Village shortly after. When the protagonist's party investigates the castle tower with Ōka, they save Tamaki from a Manhunter. The two comrades rejoice their unlikely reunion. Learning about her comrade's world has Tamaki realize that her royal treasure had protected her from certain doom. However, she had lost it deep within the tower. The demons' miasma prevents her from venturing by herself, and she can't fight without her Yata Mirror. Since the Slayers are already needed to slay the demons within the tower, they agree to help Tamaki retrieve the lost mirror. Once she obtains it, she plans to use its powers to open a portal back to her home world. The spell takes time and massive amounts of energy to set up so the Slayers swear to protect her until she can cast the spell. Her royal treasure is returned to her, and she senses that the other royal treasures are also within the tower. Realizing that her relatives are further within, she guides the Slayers to their rescue. On the ninth floor of the tower, Tamaki is apprehended by a demon and separated from Ōka and Setsuna. She is saved by the protagonist's party on the tenth floor. Before she returns to her home world, Tamaki shares her hopes that Ōka will safely return to her home village. Character Information Development Furusawa remarked that the original characters in Warriors All-Stars were originally designed to be human beings, but the team felt that their visuals "lost entirely" to characters from other IPs. They then tried to make the original characters appear to be "almighty", but this was declined for going too overboard just for the sake of distinguishing them. Their current beastly appearances were originally suggested by one of the game's designers. It was accepted since anthropomorphism wasn't present in the other Warriors IPs that they had picked. Furusawa wanted the original characters to be in the roster so they could help provide different perspectives in a "long and tight" character driven narrative. Takada stated that her character is young but knowledgeable, straightforward and earnest. She was careful to avoid sounding too weak or too childish during recording sessions. Her hopes are that any player who takes the time to be nice to Tamaki will be charmed by her reactions to them. Takada has liked Warriors games since her childhood and it was one of her dreams to be able to act in one. The reality about her role still hasn't hit her yet; she thinks it won't until she gets to buy and play it herself. Personality Due to her sheltered upbringing within the palace, Tamaki is polite and considerate. She is pained by the destruction being waged in her world and feels obligated to do anything that she can to save it. Character Symbolism The Yata Mirror is one of the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan. Quotes :''See also: Tamaki/Quotes Gameplay : , , , , , : Tamaki shoots lasers out of her mirror in front of her three times. She then fires a sweeping laser to the right, then spins it around her firing all around her. She then shoots a laser upwards. : : Tamaki shoots one large laser forward. : , : Tamaki shoots three lasers into the ground that ricochet and fly upwards. : , , : Tamaki's mirror fires a single laser stream while it orbits around her a single time. : , , , : Tamaki summons six mirrors in front of her to shoot out lasers in an arc. : , , , , : Tamaki summons six mirrors around her that point away from her. They all shoot a single laser beam while they orbit around Tamaki, creating a total of six beams. : , , , , , : Tamaki creates a crystal shape out of her lasers by having six mirrors reflect each other in front of her. :Dashing + : Tamaki skids and shoots a laser forward. :Dashing + : Tamaki skids and shoots a laser forward. :Jump + : Tamaki shoots a single laser down onto the ground. :Jump + : Tamaki shoots six lasers onto the ground. : : Tamaki shoots lasers in front of her that blitz around the enemies, juggling them. She then detonates a large explosion, blasting enemies away. ;Hero Skill :Sun Protection: increase attack and defense ;Awakened Skill : ;Combined Skill : Fighting Style Gallery Tamaki Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|Season Pass costume Royal Trio (MS).png|Musou Stars-nyan in Samurai Cats Category:Warriors All-Stars Characters